Chaos Kids: Chaos and Harmony
by CrimsonBlur
Summary: The Main Six and the Chaos Kids have gone to Mobius to get the Chaos Emeralds so Sonic can get his Powers back from Tirek, meeting the Sonic crew. Chaos Kids are my OC's. MLP belognto Hasbro, Sonic belongs to Sega. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Kids: Dimensional Adventure**

Mobius, Crimson POV

As we stepped through the dimensional vortex and stepped back onto Sonic's home world, I couldn't stop and wonder what Sonic's friends would say or even do when they told them about Sonic's 'Condition'.

"Main Six, Welcome to Mobius!" I said as they came through physical changed from being human to being their pony variants.7

"Woah!" All of them said, in awe as they surveyed the grassland we had ended up in.

"Yeah we get that a lot" Jade replied.

"It's so beautiful, and this is your world too?" Twilight asked.

"No it's not our world it's Sonic's we are clones made by him sure we have different emotions and seem to be sentient free-thinking beings, but we ourselves are just essentially phantoms when this is said and done and you have to go back Sonic will absorb us and we will never see you again except on the rare occasion, in any case we need to find Miles" I said, no sort of emotion in my voice.

"Miles? You mean Sonic's friend?" Twilight asked.

"OOH IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL TO THROW A PARTY FOR THIS GUY, IS HE CUTE? WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE!?" Pinkie yelled, exuberantly.

"Well he is a two tailed fox and is yellow in his fur color and is a generally a kind, intelligent, well-mannered kid" Lightning replied.

"Oh well I guess he isn't so cute after all" Pinkie said, her hair deflating, oddly.

"We need to find him regardless of whether he's cute or not" Jade laughed.

I placed my hands to the ground and tried to sense Tails' kinetic energy, which I couldn't find, which meant he was flying so we see him easily if went around the world.

"Ok he's flying right now so Lightning can you sense which way we should go?" I asked.

"Yeah I can sense a lot of electrical activity in that direction" Lightning said, as he pointed past me.

"Ok we don't feel, or at least I don't feel like walking with you guys since Rainbow is the only one who can keep up with us, Ok Lightning teleport us towards the energy source" I said.

"Chaos Teleport!" Lightning yelled, and in moments we were at what I had to guess was Tails' workshop. We immediately looked up to see him coming down towards us and his twin tails behind him were slowing in their movement.

"Who are you? Sonic?" Tails asked, not getting a full view of us as he came down to ground as the sun was in his eyes.

"Not exactly, Tails" I replied, trying to sound a bit humorous, but of course that humour falling straight on its face. He looked up to us and stopped for a moment, trying to remember us I assumed.

"You're those other hedgehogs that saved us from Eggman" Tails said, to which I nodded. "Well if you're here then where's Sonic?" he asked.

"He's in another dimension and has lost his chaos powers he can't get back and we need to get his power back, 'cause if we don't then their world will be destroyed" I replied, putting my arm out to show off the Main Six to Tails.

"Who are you?" Tails replied.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends we call ourselves the mane six" Twilight explained.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest girl in my world, second only to Sonic" Rainbow said, introducing herself to Tails.

"Sonic isn't a girl though" Jade replied, earning a smack on the head by Rainbow.

"Whatever I meant second fastest around, whatever you'd like to call it" Rainbow replied, defensively.

"Have you forgotten that we can go at the speed of light too?" We (Chaos Kids) replied.

"They're right sugah" Applejack said, to which Rainbow went off to sulk. "My name's Applejack" She said as she walked up to Tails shaking her hoof with him.

"My name's Rarity, darling" Rarity said, casually as if she wasn't the drama queen she'd been 2 years ago. Instead of introducing herself normally Fluttershy decided to squeeze Tails to the point of popping.

"AWW SO CUTE!" Fluttershy slightly yelled, Tails not having the best of times was trying to pry her hands of his body.

"It's nice to meet you too, is…she…usually…like... this?" Tails forced himself to say before his face started to turn purple and his eyes started to roll the back of his head. To which his body went limp in Fluttershy's arms. She immediately recoiled at seeing Tails go limp, she let go of Tails' body and started panicking, to which Rainbow silenced her. Tails, after recovering just started laughing "You're not afraid to show emotions that's for sure" Tails joked. "What's your name again sorry I didn't get it before you thought you were the big **squeeze,** The experience was so **crushing,** you could say you left me **breathless** " Tails started laughing to ridiculous degrees at his terrible puns.

"My name is… Flutter…shy" She responded, caution in her voice and of course fear. "Well it's nice to meet you" Tails said, recovering from his previous encounter with the ironic Fluttershy.

"IT'S MY TURN NOW, MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO AND WHAT I DO IS VERY NICE, I USED TO THROW PARTIES FOR EVERYONE IN EQUESTRIA AND IT WAS SO FUN BUT NOW THE FUN HAS TURNED SERIOUS SINCE SONIC ALMOST DIED BUT NOW IT'S GOOD CAUSE YOU'LL HELP US RIGHT?" Pinkie said, no breath of air gracing her lips.

"uhhhhhhh... ok?" Tails said, puzzled by Pinkie's demeanor. "Wait what do you mean Sonic almost died?!" Tails questioned, panic emanating from his face.

"Well I guess we should explain inside" I replied, knowing that Tails would only calm down if we comforted him personally and informed him of current events.

 **Inside Tails' Workshop**

"… And that's it Tails, Sonic is alive but now his powers have been stolen by Tirek" I informed.

"Woah" Tails replied. , obviously trying to take the information I gave him all in. "So Sonic can't get back to our world?" Tails asked. I nodded, to confirm to him the truth.

"It's not so bad Tails we're trying to get the Chaos Emeralds from this world to allow Sonic access to his super form again to fight Tirek alongside us" Jade said, trying to comfort Tails as best he could.

"Why did this have to happen?" Tails asked, tears forming in his eyes, at the thought of his brother losing his life and nearly dying if not for some incredible dumb luck.

"Don't worry Tails we're going to stop Robotnik and save both versions of Equestria!" Tang said, enthusiastically.

"In any case where is the rest of the Sonic crew?" I asked, perplexed at the unenthusiastic response most of his friends had to find him.

"They're all relying on me making something to find Sonic, and I'm nearly finished it will be able to take on the egg fleet and Eggman's Egg Dragoon at once but I've been working non-stop, and being constantly pestered by Amy, and what she said one time after Sonic left really got me mad" Tails replied, showing his feral teeth gritting in rage.

"What did she say?" Tang asked.

 **Flashback ( 2 days after Sonic left for Equestria NO POV)**

Tails was working non-stop constantly configuring his newest invention to find Sonic, Amy had decided to check on his progress. "Come on Tails, work faster, I wanna see my Sonic!" Amy ordered.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Tails replied, anger slipping of his lips.

"Well you're not working fast enough I guess you didn't ever care for Sonic really" Amy insulted. Tails began to lose his cool, he knew that Amy did a lot of things without thinking and talking was one of them, she knew Amy was childish and constantly acted like a drama queen.

"Hey Tails you wanna stop you've been running yourself ragged"

Knuckles said, as he walked through the garage door of the workshop.

"Silence Knuckles, you don't know what your saying, he hasn't been working himself ragged, he's working to get my Sonic back!" Amy said, attitude clear in her voice.

"With that attitude it's no wonder Sonic runs away from you, and stop pressuring the little guy, he's got enough pressure without you having to constantly yell at him, Sonic this, Sonic that, you act like the guys going out of fashion, you think he'll really wanna come back with you constantly glomping him and telling him how much you love him, and constantly swinging your hammer at him yet again when he misses your 1 millionth date and you go back to the same routine?" Knuckles replied.

"What do you know about love? You've never experienced it or are you saying that Rouge is more to you than a friend? Sorry but I think she's taken by Shadow" Amy replied, teasing Knuckles, which he uncharacteristically doesn't flip out about.

"Are you saying Sonic is more to you than a friend, I'm sorry I think he's taken by some girl in a new dimension somewhere far from you" Knuckles mimicked, which sent Amy into a rage.

"Argh, you don't know that he may be coming back to me this very second" Amy replied, raising her arms as if to show she could predict the future. Nothing came and that sent her even more into a rage, she stormed out getting angry at both Knuckles and Tails.

At first, Tails was completely fine with her outburst until he got reminded about what she said, it made him really seethe with rage, he was working for more than 22 hours a day in the three days Sonic has gone missing and Amy didn't think he wanted to see Sonic again, that personal rage started to ignite a darkness in Tails, no-one noticed it except Knuckles.

" Hey bud don't let her get to you, she's just going on about how great and brave Sonic is again you know how defensive Amy can get, remember back in the day, with Rouge talking with Sonic and Amy blew a gasket at the fact a girl liked Sonic, I wouldn't mind if he got a girl it would shut Amy up finally, Sonic this, Sonic that, Don't worry she's just really mad at how we are closer to Sonic then she'll ever be" Knuckles said, scratching and ruffling Tails bangs.

With that Knuckles left Tails to continue his work until he fell into a deep slumber for the first time in a few days.

 **Present time (No POV)**

"Where is Amy now?" Tang asked, genuinely concerned for Tails and wanting to help him relieve himself of his own anger.

"I told her to come to mine as I need some final adjustments to my creation" Tails replied.

"We can help, we can get this done in seconds, leave it to us little buddy" Jade said, happiness and eagerness setting in his tone. At once all 4 of the Chaos kids alongside the Main Six started looking at the blueprints behind Tails, which depicted his creation, Lightning knew what Tails was planning immediately and was blasting around in the workshop placing parts in their place in Tails' creation and then stopped before shooting his own Chaos energy at the contraption, it, with no hesitation absorbed the energy and started up in an instant and started walking around Tails workshop like a fully grown mobian, just bigger.

"There you go Tails" Lightning said, placing his hand out to present Tails' mech to it's creator.

"How did…" Tails started,

"I do that?" Lightning finished. Tails nodded, still blown away by how Lightning had brought his invention to life.

"Easy I can tell from the designs you made, you were trying to engineer a Mech, correct?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah?" Tails said, his left eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Yeah I can interpret the mechanics faster than my brothers here and easily use my own energy as the power source" Lightning bragged, like he was intelligent or something.

"Woah, so how long will that energy source last?" Tails questioned curious about the renewability of Lightning's energy source.

"Maybe around 1000 years or something like that" Lightning said, as though that wasn't a long time.

"1000 years?!" Tails yelled, absolutely flabbergasted by the number that had seemingly just came out of Lightning's head with no sort of second thought.


	2. Learning about Chaos

**Chapter 2: Learning about Chaos (No POV)**

As the group headed into Station Square they caught a glimpse of Amy in the crowd alongside Cream, Rouge and Blaze. "They're over there" Crimson said pointing to the girls over to the left, seeing them immediately Tails ushered everyone to follow him.

"I can't believe that Tails, how could he not be done with his invention to find my Sonic?" Amy asked, as she and the girls sat down together.

"Why do you feel like Sonic should be all yours?" Blaze questioned, already aware of the young girls intentions and what she wanted to say to justify Sonic belonging to her.

"You don't love him, you love Silver, Rouge loves Shadow and you Cream, well I don't really know, and since no-one is in love with my Sonic, I declare that he is my dream guy and will be with me" Amy replied.

"Yes true, whilst that may be, why do you think Sonic runs away from you? Why do you think he never returns your love to you? Why do you think he never takes you out on any dates?" Blaze asked, knowing that Sonic didn't see Amy in the same way Amy saw him.

"It's because he doesn't know how to show his feelings and he's shy around me! I know it, in any case why are you asking? Have you been talking with Knuckles?" Amy asked, her left eyebrow rising in suspicion.

"No, I've not really talked to Knuckles as of late, he seemed content with just secluding himself on his island". Blaze answered.

"Well whatever it doesn't seem like Tails is really all that worried about Sonic's safety, hmm some friend" Amy scoffed.

"Are you sure Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I'm certain that Tails is a terrible friend, why?" Amy questioned, attitude in her voice.

"Because I spy, with my beautiful eyes something beginning with H" Rouge replied, mockingly.

"H? Sonic doesn't begin with H, you idiot" Amy laughed at the bat's supposedly stupidity.

"No not Sonic, hedgehogs, 4 of them" Rouge replied. Amy turned her head to see that Rouge was not lying walking down the side walk alongside a silhouette of a familiar fox and several silhouettes of mystery creatures.

"Huh? Who are they?" Amy sceptically asked, not convinced that these hedgehogs were her Sonic. When the figures were able to be seen Amy couldn't believe her eyes first at the multi-coloured ponies that were part of this group, but also at the look at the hedgehog's, they all slightly resembled Sonic, like they were brothers, or his sons, she hoped that it was the first idea since she believed Sonic only had eyes for her.

"Hey guys" One of the hedgehogs spoke, confusing Amy since she couldn't ever remember these hedgehogs.

"What's up? You seem to not remember us, my name's Jade by the way" He said, as he walked up the girls.

"Hello ladies, my name is Lightning it is a pleasure to meet you, truly" Lightning said, kissing the girls' hands making them all blush a storm except Amy, who slapped him away, in disgust.

"Don't even try it buddy" Amy warned, anger evident in her voice.

"My name is Tang it's really great to see you all again, especially you Amy" Tang said, his eyes fluttering and he wolf whistled, in such a way that Amy was ready to smack him on his head with his Piko-Piko Hammer.

"My name's Crimson, unlike my brothers, I'm just here for one reason not here to get side tracked by love or courtesy" Crimson said, to which Amy smiled seeing as this hedgehog had learned his place.

"Hey gals, and Amy" Tails said, drolly on his last sentence.

"Hey Tails!" The girls replied.

"Tails what's the meaning of this? Why are all these fake hedgehogs here" Amy said, again not thinking about the hedgehogs feelings.

"You really don't remember us!" The clones said, faking their feelings being hurt. "We saved you from Eggy, remember?" They asked, the girls at once knew who these hedgehogs were, but Amy was still trying to recall, and then she remember the hedgehogs who saved her.

"Oh I remember, you were the hedgehogs we saw when Sonic revealed his name to us, it was Maurice right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but in another dimension he's known as Maurice Strum" Crimson confirmed. "Anyway we need the Chaos Emeralds to allow Sonic to fight this guy called Tirek, who drained him of his chaos energy" Jade said, quickly to change the subject matter to the main reason they came there to begin with,

"So this Tirek now has Chaos powers?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah and we need to know from you Tails, are the Chaos emeralds still here?" Tang asked.

"Why would they be anywhere else?" Tails asked, very confused by the question that was posed to him. "Sonic is a living Chaos Magnet and the emeralds usually follow him anywhere he goes so we just need to make sure they haven't gone to Sonic, or Twilight's World" Crimson replied.

"Oh ok I'll search for the energy signals now" Tails said pulling out his Chaos radar and immediately it start to fry. "What, no, argh!" Tails said, as his radar blew up.

"Woah, why did it do that?" Crimson, Tang and Jade asked, Lightning just put his hand to his head, showing that he was annoyed, by the clones' transparency.

"The radar is supposed to scan for Chaos energy, we are made of the stuff, literally, physically and metaphysically we are chaos, the radar can't take that sudden shot up of Chaos being near it" Lightning explained, wondering how they could've made such a fatal blunder, he then decided to speak.

"But we can detect the energy of the chaos if we just focus on it, why you didn't do this before is obvious, it's because you didn't have me as team leader" Lightning bragged.

"Ok professor, fine, but just want to make a quick note, if we made you team leader then that means that we'd be thinking so much about everything and Robotnik would've been taking over the world and we'd probably still be thinking till Christmas" Crimson argued, before putting his hands out, alongside his brothers and started to allow his negative energy to flow through his body, and started to try to scan for positive energy signals, which would be the Chaos emeralds or Shadow.

"Alright, I'm starting to feel some positive signals, and got 'em" Crimson said.

"Hey it was my idea!" Lightning argued, feel angered that his idea would tried to get claimed by someone, who in his opinions was a brainless being when compared to him.

"Ok we have detected them and we can get them in one day, easily" Crimson bragged, Blaze then wanted to ask the question that all of them wanted answered.

"Who are those people behind you?" Blaze questioned, to which they got a very bizarre answer.

"They're our friends, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack" Tang replied, to which the ponies came out from behind him and started to approach the girls. "Hello my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle" the purple pony greeted, to which, hearing that she was a princess the girls, except Blaze bowed.

"Uh sorry for disrespecting your world and bringing Eggman into it" Amy said, trying to get on this princess' good side as she knew too well, from hanging around Blaze that Princesses usually were very strict as well as temperamental, (Hypocritical much Amy?).

"Please...There is no reason for you to bow, I'm not a strict ruler, if you're a friend of my friends then you're a friend to me, and since Sonic is my friend that means you are too" Twilight said, though got puzzled by Blaze's almost disregard for formality.

"I know I said, I'm not strict but why didn't you bow?" Twilight asked, to her surprise, the answer still kinda surprised her, on how she and Blaze had similarities.

"I'm a princess too, so I need not bow to other royalty, either here or in my dimension" Twilight was not expecting that, and was not expecting Blaze to act so calm about her royal heritage.

"Wait you're also a princess from another dimension?" Twilight questioned, to which Blaze replied, by nodding. "Woah, our worlds are so similar" Twilight said.

"In any case we can get the emeralds in around half an hour, by just dragging them here" Lightning said.

"What do you mean by dragging them here?" Rouge questioned, still puzzled by the clones' appearance and by the story they had told her.

"Well since we are composed of negative energy we are sort of chaos magnets so we can draw them to our energy signature, but we have to be careful since drawing them in too quick will cause them to react with our chaos energy and most likely create a 20 mile explosion or if we drew all of them at the same pace then it would make an explosion of say the maybe the solar system, sooo yeah needless to say we don't want to risk the entire solar system because we want the job easily" Tang explained.

"Oh ok, wait you said the solar system?!" Blaze replied, being somewhat absent-minded of what they had said.

"Yeah the solar system, you see, princess Blaze chaos energy is more sporadic and more unstable and as such it is very reactive with other energy on the same spectrum, for example, there is positive chaos energy and then there is negative energy, and those are just completely one sided, alignments of Chaos energy, whilst for these ponies and their 'harmonic energy' it is kinda of like positive chaos energy and has a lot of positive energy with only a small amount of negative energy within it. Whereas Chaos energy, which is what most of their bad guys use it is more negative energy but diluted with positive energy if only slightly" Lightning explained.

"In any case why are you here? If you want to get the emeralds, you could easily get them and we wouldn't have to know you're here, not that we don't want to know you it's just…" Blaze began.

"…You just want to know why we don't want to get the emeralds now. Well relatively speaking we're in no rush and besides it seems good to get to know our creator's friends, and get to be friends with you" Jade replied.

"Well I guess we can tell you about us and how we came to be" Tang said, nonchalantly.

 **Flashback (After Sonic Adventure 2 No POV , At Angel Island)**

"Hey Knuckles, it ok if I try something with the master emerald?" Sonic asked his Red headed friend.

"Why? What use would you have for the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked, puzzled, by Sonic's fascination with the giant emeralds.

"I just… I can't say, can you just trust me? Besides it would take too long to tell you anyway" Sonic said, as to distract Knuckles from asking the same question again.

"I guess its ok… Ok fine, I understand if you keep secrets from me, you can't be completely honest with everyone I guess" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Knux" Sonic said, putting his thumb up in a brotherly fashion, to which Knuckles, smirked to compliment his brotherly gesture.

 **In Hidden Place Zone**

"Ok, just breathe and focus on bringing him out" Sonic said, quietly and then relaxed his heart rate, before speaking again. "Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the heart, under one who is the controller, the controller seeks to unify the Chaos!"

Sonic yelled, and at once the Master Emerald started to react and a gooey substance seeped out of it, gaining human features, like arms and legs and rising from the ground, Sonic knew this being all too well, a being who was not on good terms with Knuckles due to his ancestor's past with them and nearly destroyed the world, 2 years ago, he knew this watery, humanoid, being by only one name.

"Chaos!" He said, and at that moment, Chaos moved his eyes towards Sonic either signifying one of two things; either he was happy to see Sonic or he was angry and back to his old ways, and Sonic even knowing that his plan could backfire still stood his ground against Chaos.

 **Cliff-hanger, sorry this took so long, had coursework and homework, which I will be doing over Summer too but will find time to write this story. So what do you think of this, in my opinion interesting spin on Chaos' role in the main timeline?**

 **Additionally I will go and have Silver later on because I placed this story in another dimension where the events of Sonic 06 are cannon but I'm going to make the story a lot more credible for at least me.**

 **Since I hate time travel storylines since if you change anything in the past you fuck over your future and even say if you kill Hitler you also get erased from existence of your dimensional timeline unless if you kill him in another dimension or you kill him at the invasion of D-day, See kids History is useful sometimes! In any case only two weeks till summer WOOHOO! In any case, comment, review and favourite, this is Crimson Blur Signing off for now Peace!**


	3. New friends

**Chapter 3: Chaos Training**

 **Still in Flashback (No POV)**

"Chaos, I need your help" Sonic pleaded.

"What do you need help with, controller?" Chaos replied

"Wait isn't Knuckles the controller?" Sonic questioned

"His race could not control me before, I refuse to refer to him as my controller, he and all his kind, nearly killed all of my race, but not me, I became Chaos and destroyed his kind!" Chaos bellowed.

"I don't control you either!" Sonic yelled.

"Though I would much rather serve a master, pure of heart and not soaked in the blood of his ancestors" Chaos replied.

"And yet you remain in the Master Emerald" Sonic countered.

"I remain inside of the Master Emerald as to prevent my home from joining to the human world" Chaos replied.

"So without you the Master Emerald can't sustain Angel Island in the air?" Sonic asked.

"I am the second power source, behind the 'Prime Master Emerald' "Chaos explained.

"'Prime Master Emerald'?" Sonic asked, perplexed at the name.

"Before I was remade as a God, the Master Emerald was a pure energy source of positive energy and this allowed the Chaos emeralds to be completely based on positive energy, they are still are to a certain degree, but could be imbued with my rage to allow negative energy transformations, but even with my recent reform, which has imbued the Master Emerald with positive energy, the flow of negative energy you have obtained from your accident in that laboratory with your friend will eventually turn you into a worst monster than I was" Chaos elaborated, knowing he had struck a chord.

"So you know about my past?" Sonic questioned, to which Chaos nodded.

"I read your mind the first time we met, I could sense a great sorrow and anger in your heart, I peeked into your memories and found the source of your sorrow." Chaos explained.

"How did I not feel it?" Sonic asked.

"You can't feel the intrusion of your mind by someone who controls chaos energy, or at least knows how to mask his consciousness inside your mind" Chaos replied.

"That's just what I wanted to know, how do I control my chaos powers?" Sonic questioned.

"And you wish for me to teach you because of the debt I owe you?" Chaos countered.

"Not because you owe me, I don't want to learn because of gaining power, for the most part, I want to protect my friends and be able to keep that power under wraps because so far…" Sonic replied, as he looked at his hand and saw dark energy emanating from it, and at that moment his hand shot a dark laser at Chaos, to which the aforementioned being dodged the blast and it dissipated at quickly as it came. "I'm not having the greatest of times with it" Sonic finished.

"Fine I'll teach you, but not here, let's take you to the Chaos Garden!" Chaos said as he wrapped himself into a ball alongside Sonic and they both got teleported to a grassy meadow, Sonic's entrance wasn't so graceful, falling face first, into the flowers.

"Where are we?" Sonic said, raising himself from his fallen position.

"The Chaos Garden! A world completely detached from Mobius and also the source of all Positive Chaos Energy, or what you know as Divine Energy, there is another world very similar to ours which uses Divine Energy, I can tell that energy will be corrupted" Chaos simply explained.

"How are you able to tell the future?" Sonic asked.

"You mean how I am able to predict bad events? Chaos exists in every dimension, some have more of a link to their chaos than others, me, being an embodiment of Chaos can sense evil in different worlds since each world has a negative and positive polarity, I can hone in on the negative polarity in order to see events of evil. Whilst Tikal can predict good events" Chaos corrected.

"Wait Tikal? You mean she's here too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic, I am here" Tikal replied, out of nowhere and in an instance she appeared in this meadow too.

"Hello Tikal" Chaos said bluntly

"Hello Chaos, could you lighten up a bit? Come on! It's not Knuckles' fault you're stuck here, it's my father, who's dead now so you might as well just leave the past behind" Tikal replied.

"You imprisoned me remember?" Chaos countered.

"If I hadn't you would have unleashed your rage on not only Angel Island but on Mobius too" Tikal retorted.

"Regardless, Sonic is here to learn how to control Chaos energy" Chaos replied.

"For what purpose?" Tikal replied,

"To ensure my world is safe" Sonic replied simply.

"Follow us" Tikal said as she signaled Sonic to follow.

Sonic followed Tikal for a solid 5 minutes before losing all patience, "Ok, where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to train you in the use of Positive Chaos Energy" Tikal replied.

They kept walking and eventually got to a gate, which had a sign, which read "Garden of the Chaotic". When they went through the gate, Sonic got the biggest surprise of his life, everything was insane, people were walking upside down, black vines were growing, and people started burning their heads off! At first Sonic couldn't help but feel nauseous at the sights he saw and how everything seemed to be broken and not in an established order.

"I can tell your surprised, but don't be, in this place, laws are non-existent, nobody obeys anything, and there is no right or wrong, good or evil in this place, not only are dreams achievable but Chaos and Order don't entirely exist" Tikal explained.

"So how are you going to teach me?" Sonic pondered.

"What you came here to learn" Tikal replied, as she put her hands out in front of her and in an instance blasted a yellow energy blast at a hedge, which was in front of Sonic. This caused a giant explosion to occur, and Sonic was blown off his feet by the impact, still wide-eyed at the sudden display of power by Tikal.

"Woah! I didn't know you had this kind of power inside of you, why didn't you use this against Chaos?" Sonic questioned.

"I didn't want to fight my friend" Tikal said flatly. Sonic could at least relate to where she was coming from, He had never tried to kill or finish 'Eggman' because he believed that Kint was still alive, and Kint was his friend.

"I can understand that, in any case how did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"I am the embodiment of Positive Chaos, do you remember that prayer that Knuckles uses on the Master Emerald?" Tikal replied.

"Of course I used it to call Chaos out" Sonic replied.

"Each line is a philosophical code of conduct about Chaos energy". Tikal explained "Chaos is Power refers to how many different people have different powers relating to Chaos and they are all originally powers Chaos and I perfected across the ages." Tikal replied.

"Like Chaos Spear and Chaos Control?" Sonic suggested.

" Yes, though strictly speaking the Chaos Control is a time manipulation trick more than a space trick" Chaos said, nodding his head. "Giving the user the ability to control either Time or Space, which is why you can teleport with it or stop time", Chaos added.

"Quantum Halt!" Chaos yelled. At that instance everyone stopped around Sonic stopped moving except for himself, Tikal and Chaos.

"What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"It's a higher level of the Chaos Control's time ability, it is fully concentrated on the time aspect of Chaos Control, whilst this takes more energy to use it is more powerful and has a greater radius of effect compared to using Chaos Control's time ability like Shadow used."

 **Present Time (No POV)**

"After they took Sonic to the Garden of the Chaotic he kept training there and did so for an entire year behind your backs. No time had passed between when he came out of the Master Emerald and when he came in, he kept his training when he came out and then before he decided to head out on his own, before your fight with Metal Madness and Metal Overlord, He created us and we have been a recent move of his that he had not used until you all got caught by Eggman" Jade explained.

By now everyone had already been called to the café that Blaze, Amy and Cream went to hear this story, and in that time, they had already brought 3 Chaos Emeralds to them. "Tikal talked about the Prayer I use on the Master Emerald as being a way of telling someone how to harness the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, What were the other parts of that philosophy?" Knuckles asked as he had come to check what Blaze had contacted him about.

"Well there is 'Power Enriched by the Heart, meaning of course that the stronger the users determination and heart the more the Chaos Emeralds will react, 'Unified under one that is the Controller' means that under one that can control all of the other emeralds and even the Super Emeralds, has perfect unity and absolute power with the emeralds, That leads into 'The Controller is the one who seeks to unify the Chaos' Sonic is someone who never lets the power he is blessed with ever get to his head, except in that scenario with Tirek, he is supposedly worthy when compared to us as we are clones of the original, and whilst Sonic is very brash and arrogant, he always seeks to 'unify the Chaos' in the end" Jade said.

"I guess only MY SONIC can really be the guy destined to be a legend" Amy exaggerated.

"Do you think she'll ever get over Sonic?" Crimson asked Tails.

"Probably not" Tails said, grinning at Crimson's comment.

"I HEARD THAT!" Amy angrily yelled.

"Take it from me, as I am Sonic's original colour, he does not like you like that" Jade said right up to Amy's face, to which she replied by trying to squash Jade with her hammer, as she rose up and slammed her hammer down, only for it to be stopped by Jade's pinkie finger and he held it effortlessly.

"Sorry, squashed hedgehog is not on the menu" He said as he blasted Amy away by generating a powerful wind current.

"In any case, now that we've told you our story, we want to get to know you a little better, since this is our first time getting to truly meet" Lightning said.

"Sure, you can stay at our place for the remainder of your time here" The Sonic Crew said.

"Mr Jade and Miss Fluttershy can stay with me and momma!" Cream offered.

"Applejack and Crimson can stay on Angel Island with me" Knuckles said, _It would keep Rouge away from my emerald and it would be nice to meet some like-minded people._ Knuckles thought.

"Lightning and Twilight Sparkle can stay with me" Tails said.

"Rarity and Rainbow Dash could stay at mine" Rouge suggested.

"Tang and Pinkie Pie can stay with me" Amy replied.

With that the Sonic Crew alongside the Chaos Kids and the Main Six separated as they discussed.

 **At Angel Island**

"Woah Nelly! When I heard that this place was detached from the earth I thought you were just yanking my chain!" Applejack said.

"Applejack, I'd recommend stretching your suspension as far as possible with our world, to about here" Crimson replied, pulling his hands out in a crucifix motion, to show how much she had to be open minded.

"Make yourselves at home, this may not be so great, especially compared to what you have to deal with, but it's a home at least" Knuckles said, as Crimson and Applejack spied 3 hammocks in the trees.

"That is where you'll sleep" Knuckles said noting their interest.

"I aian't got no problem sleeping there, it gives me a better view of the beautiful city" Applejack replied as she started to get ready to hit the hay as the stars had come out and the lights of Station Square shone brightly.

" It's ok, I don't mind where I sleep" Crimson replied, scaling the tree and lying in the bed and putting his hands behind his head and gazing at the stars and quickly nodding off to sleep.

At Cream's house

"Thank you for doing this for us Cream, we really appreciated it" Both Jade and Fluttershy said, to which they immediately blushed at each other, for being in sync.

"No problem, Fluttershy can sleep in my room and Jade you can sleep in our spare room" Cream said, as her mother passed her by.

"You two must be exhausted from all that time you spent fighting Eggman, and being whisked into another dimension was it? You should rest." Vanilla suggested.

"Yeah that's *yawn* what I was thinking" Fluttershy said as she drooped to the floor only to land in Jade's arms, and for him to lay her in bed without saying a word, seriously he tucked her in and everything.

"You care deeply about her don't you?" Vanilla asked.

"I do, but I don't want to get attached, cause then it'll be worse when I have to leave her, since this whole problem will end with us either being sucked back into Sonic or he allows to be living breathing beings but never to go to any other dimension" Jade replied.

"Why would he do that?" Vanilla asked.

"I know he would do that because I'm his original fur colour and being the colour of peace allows me to know that for this to end peacefully we are going to either erased or kept to be used only in emergencies" Jade replied

"Hm, you never know with Sonic he can surprise you in many ways" Vanilla replied.

"Hm right" Jade scoffed before heading to bed.

 **At Amy's House**

"Tang can you tell me truthfully, does Sonic love me?" Amy asked.

"He loves you like a sister, he doesn't like the constant attention, and he just wants a girl who can keep up with him and also allow him to be free, you don't offer that freedom with threats and tying him down with deadlines, for Sonic to still be the Sonic you love, you've got to lose the race for his heart" Tang replied, putting his head down.

Amy had tears apparent on her face and was almost looking in denial at Jade's answer.

"Amy I'm sorry, how about tomorrow we through a party to take your mind off of Sonic" Tang said looking into Amy's eyes, compassion evident.

"YEAH THAT WILL BE AWESOME!" Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie, surprisingly winded and with a loss of energy plummeted to the ground in exhaustion. Only to be caught by Tang, who upon catching her turned to Amy and asked where she would sleep, Amy pointed to the left room up from the stairs, to which Tang raced in and came out in a blast, and looked over to Amy. "She's asleep, and I feel as though as I should do the same" Tang said stretching his muscles and heading towards his room. Leaving Amy mesmerized at his speed, she started to envision him as Sonic and being by her side, and never leaving her.

 **At Rouge's Club**

"Welcome to Domicile sweet Domicile!" Rouge announced. Rarity looked at Rouge with a puzzled expression, alongside Rainbow Dash. "That means Home Sweet Home or so I'm told" Rouge explained, to which Rarity nodded.

"In any case where will I sleep? I don't really care where, I just want to know" Rarity asked.

"Same here" Rainbow Dash added.

"There are two guest rooms, beside my room" Rouge states as Rarity and Rainbow nod and decide to head to bed. They walked up the stairs to the guest room and see a single bed each with white pillows, white bedsheets and a white quilt. They removed their shoes and lay on their beds, and in a single moment Rarity falls to sleep, dreaming of Equestria and her sister.

Whilst Rainbow still dreams of being as fast as Sonic.

At Tails' Workshop

"So Tails how old are you?" Twilight asked, curious at his size for someone who created all of the machinery she saw in front of her.

"I'm now 12 years old, I've been brothers with Sonic for 4 years" Tails replied, to which Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Did I forget to mention, suspension of disbelief of around Gogol light years is needed to accept the crazy facts about our world" Lightning stated.

"Regardless I have two guest rooms, one is Sonic's room whilst the other is just there in case any of our friends decide to stay over" Tails said, nonchalantly changing the subject.

"I actually *yawn* do feel pretty *yawn* tired" Twilight said suddenly falling to the ground, only for Tails to catch her.

"Hm, weird, how she went to sleep so quickly, she was pretty active when we got here right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, in any case, do you need any help with any of your inventions?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah I'll put Twilight into the other guest room and we can work on some inventions together, at least you'll be better at understanding 'techno-babble' as Sonic calls it better than he does" Tails said as he went upstairs, leaving Lightning alone with Tails' inventions.

 **Another chapter done! I got bored of not doing anything over summer so I decided to work on this side story, tell me what you think of this chapter and I'll do more since my dad is going to be taking me to Leeds or Newcastle pretty late in summer, so I'm pretty free, In any case this is Crimson Blur signing off BYE!**


	4. Making new friends, with surprises

**Chapter 4: Making some new friends, with surprises (Jade POV)**

I awoke in the spare bedroom, as the sunlight glistened and shone on my face. True I didn't really need to wake up, but I didn't like being secluded to one place, or being lazy and laying in on a beautiful day like today, the ground, was enveloped in the golden rays of the sun and the trees started swaying in the breeze. I opened the window to have the bracing winds fly past my face, waking me up completely.

I started to crack my bones and stretch my body to make sure I didn't sprain any muscles before I started running anywhere. I opened my door and went downstairs to find Vanilla, already up and making a baked breakfast. I looked to her as she started flipping the bacon and started to speak. "I didn't know you were an early riser?" I questioned, to which she froze up and flipped the bacon off of her pan and my eyes followed the bacon till it eventually fell on my head.

Vanilla apologised, to which I said there was no need. "In any case to answer you earlier question, yes I've been quite an early riser as of late, which should be reversed, what with me nearly being a midwife and all" Vanilla answered, which I just simply smiled at, I decided to ask if Cream or Fluttershy were awake yet. My answer came from a high pitched 'NO!' coming from the living room.

I immediately went into the room to find two Chao fighting over a crumb of Chao food and both of them getting angrier at the other, I raised my eyes to see Cream looking down at me. "Chocala, that was Cheese's piece of food, I'll get you some more later, come on guys!" Cream begged, as the two Chao continued to fight over the crumb of food.

I then thought of something. I put my hands together, whilst shouting Chaos Matter and in an instance there was another piece of Chao food, in my hand. Both Chao looked at it and started drooling, I, not wanting to be mean decided to make another piece of food in my other hand and each gave the Chao one each, they both happily chewed on the food and started nibbling on my fingers, I couldn't help but smile at each and they started to chow down on my fingers

I looked over to Cream, who had her mouth agape in amazement, and asked me how I did that, to which I went and sat with her on the sofa and started to explain.

"So you can make food appear from your hands using the power of the Chaos Emeralds?" Cream asked.

"No I use my own chaos energy to make the food, since I'm linked to the colour of Nature and Peace when I say Chaos Matter, what I create will be natural, whether that be trees, food, or anything else to do with our planet" I explained, she nodded in awe and asked if I could make something for her, she whispered in my ear and immediately my face lit up into a smile. We decided to go outside and at once I put my hand to the ground and shouted 'Chaos Matter' again and at once a tree rose from the ground, but it sported its own personal slide and also grew to the size of a treehouse, even with a personal made ladder to get up it.

Cream at once, looked on at awe at my connection with Chaos and hugged me tight and told me how much she loved my power of nature. I responded by being as modest as possible and just saying it was nothing, but before I could speak she dragged me up the ladder to the slide bit and told me to slide down with her. We both went down the slide enjoying each other's childlike innocence, after we got off the slide, we went inside to see a fully awake Fluttershy, coming down the stairs but what shocked us most was how she now looked, She had turned into a rabbit!

 **Tails' Workshop (Lightning's POV)**

I awoke from being in the spare room that Tails had provided for me after working 4 hours straight on a new invention, since I wasn't allowed to use my super speed to make it any quicker, Tails had fallen asleep 3 hours in and I had put him on the couch and worked at his set pace on his invention for another hour before succumbing to the dreaming void known as sleep.

I went downstairs to find Tails still huddled up in his blanket and just sleeping so soundly, I decided, out of the kindness of my own heart to make some breakfast for the three of us. I had really taken a liking to Twilight and Tails, both were very studious and hard working as well as having lots of ingenuity like me, the only thing that made me better was my speed, I could get things out faster than they could, but still it was nice to be surrounded by like-minded people.

20 minutes later

Having made the breakfast I decided to dig in and leave enough for Twilight and Tails, after that I went into the living room to relax. As I sat down I heard Tails awaken and after removing the sleep from his eyes and approaching me, he asked "Who cooked that food?"

"I made it Tails, I hope you enjoy" I said cheerfully, to which his jaw dropped. After recovering he proceeding to ask about me.

"So you're Sonic's Intelligence right?" Tails asked.

"No, I'm the Chaos Embodiment of the Colour I am, which is yellow, which is the colour of Sunlight, The colour of electricity in some senses and the colour of intelligence" I explained.

"So you're saying that I'm only smart due to my colour?" Tails suggested.

"It could be that, it could be your mutation of your two namesakes that somehow increased your IQ to rival Robotnik, we will never know, even with someone as smart as me" I explained.

"Guys what are you talking about?" Twilight slurred as she walked in to the room and she looked like a fox, no not that type of fox like the same sort of fox as Tails, she lost her alicorn wings, in exchange for a two tails and having purple fur with a sort of six point star with diamonds of the end of each point appearing on her rear.

Needless to say I was stunned by her sudden transformation.

 **Amy's house (Tang's POV)**

I got out of bed and started to head downstairs to see Pinkie already up, and Amy asleep on her couch, cuddling her Sonic toy, the less I say about that the better. In any case, Pinkie was making a baked breakfast as I could see the toast pop out of the toaster and immediately she started bouncing towards the toaster and trying to use her hooves to grab the toaster and then trying to put the toast on her back hooves to flip them onto the plate, though I could tell she was having a tough time with it.

"Yo Pinkie, you ok?" I asked, she, obviously in shock started to hide the breakfast from me.

"Yeah totally fine, no problem here" Pinkie said struggling to cram the breakfast behind a tight corner. I had obviously seen and didn't want her to strain herself, so I asked if she wanted my help and made it clear I had seen the breakfast.

"Aww Tangy-Wangy you're no fun!" Pinkie whined.

"Let me fix that, Chaos Control!" I yelled and at an instance the whole of the house froze in time except me and Pinkie.

"What did you do Tangy?" Pinkie asked.

"I froze time, so we can just leisurely walk around with no rush at all, but I also wanted to make you happy, When you see my shoe say Quantum Halt and I'll be frozen in time but you will be able to work like nothing is bothering you, and for bonus points when you finish your surprise, shout Chaos Teleport and then Quantum Halt and you'll appear beside me with all the breakfast already ready" I said.

"Ok, Thanks Tangy Wangy" Pinkie said, as she pulled me close and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I immediately turned away, but replying with "No problem Pinkie, Say Chaos Rewind to make things the way they were before I came in" I yelled and at that moment she spoke the words that made me, actually I can't remember.

 _Don't you mean that version of you doesn't remember?  
_

 **Who are you?**

 _I'm you from the future bye bye past me!_

 **Wait, What?**

A few minutes ago

Hello, I'm the Tang from the future of these events, and I'm going to continue these events, in any case, Pinkie told me what my past self had told her, this is why time travel doesn't work in our universe folks!

"Anyway Tangy, enjoy your breakfast" Pinkie said, gorging my mouth with all the breakfast, I immediately at the smells of the baked food, gobbled it all up, and to my own embarrassment burped.

"Oh Tangy!" Pinkie said as she patted my head and to add insult to injury I started hiccupping.

"Hey *hic* quit *hic* it!" I tried to say, under each hiccup.

"Here drink some water!" Pinkie said, unlocking the bottle and feeding me like a child. "There, there Tangy" She said, in my ear, honestly I wanted to fall asleep then and there with her baby talk, which was pretty cute and just her energy, but I tried to force her off me, only for her to start hugging me like crazy, and to add super painful insult to super painful injury started stroking my quills, which was the one weak spot of Sonic, if he got stroked there he'd most likely fall asleep. My eyes started to droop and sway, as I tried to stay awake but the feeling of Pinkie's hoof on my quills was so calming, my body became loose and I fell asleep in less than a few seconds needless to say I was pretty knocked out.

 **Angel Island (Crimson POV)**

"Hey Crimson, you awake?" Applejack said, to which I jumped in place and as a result fell out of my hammock, Applejack at seeing my goof up started laughing and also fell out of her hammock, I caught her and immediately looked into her eyes, we both blushed only for a moment before dropping to the floor in laughter at the goof ups we'd made.

As we started to recover, we decided to find Knuckles. I knew the way to the shrine as that was my birthplace, and as we got through the forest Applejack started to question me about how strong I was. "I'm made with the most amount of Power out of all Sonic's clones and as such not only can I access a super form, which is stronger than Hyper Sonic, but I am also the most physical out of the group, meaning I'm the strongest out of all of them and even stronger than Knuckles, and that guy's renowned for his strength and power" I explained.

"What are these Chaos Emeralds? I mean you barely talked about 'em" Applejack asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds in short are 7 gems of ultimate power and when 7 are collected you either gain ultimate power to save the world or end it" I replied.

"So they're like the Elements of Harmony then?" Applejack questioned.

"I guess, I don't know what those are, but I'm gonna assume they're on the same level of power" I responded. I didn't know what these Elements of Harmony were it seemed to be another characteristic I noticed our world shared.

"Those babies allowed us to gain our bearer forms" Applejack added.

"What are those?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs of the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Well they're kind of a power boost from the Elements of Harmony, ya see in one of our old adventures when we first faced off against Tirek, the buckaroo was completely infused with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Twilight's Magic. Our friend Discord gave Twilight a medallion which was the last key needed to unlock this box that had spawned from the Tree of Harmony when we gave the Elements back to it. When we gave the last key for the box , it opened and we were struck by beams of energy that gave us incredible power, Princess Celestia decided to name them bearer forms as they themselves are us at our strongest and at our most connected with each of our elements, I'm the Element of Honesty, ya see" Applejack explained.

"Cool, but why did you leave you world to go to the one we found you in?" I wondered.

"Twilight as the Princess of Friendship, felt a royal duty for herself to go to this other world to spread friendship there too, we as her friends and as our separate princesses of our elements decided to go along and help her, we swore to be back around a year, we kinda left without saying goodbye, since they kinda forced our hand" Applejack explained.

"What do you mean forced your hand?" I asked.

"Well seeing as Twilight was now a princess, she'd need a prince right? To carry on if anything happened to her, she had a boyfriend, and his name was Flash Sentry. But they were being forced to marry, Flash Sentry saw it as doing it for the people and Twilight fulfilling her royal duties to her people, but Twilight didn't want to be doing things strictly for her people, she wanted to do things for herself, so on the night before the wedding she travelled to that other world, to escape her royal heritage and her royal status, bringing us along with her" She answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Applejack" I said, sympathy apparent on my lips.

"Don't worry about it, you wanted to know and so now you do" She said.

"Hey! You two! Been enjoying the island? How did you sleep?" Knuckles asked.

"I slept like a rock, this place aian't so bad once you get used to it, I'd probably want to live here" I replied.

"It was beautiful Knuckles, how does nobody know how good this place is?" Applejack wondered.

"Few people really ever come here because of this" Knuckles said, putting his hand on the Master Emerald.

"What's that?" Applejack asked.

"It's the Master Emerald, it's the control Emerald for the other 7 emeralds, and it's so powerful and rare without it, this place would've fallen into the ocean" He explained.

"Well if it controls those other emeralds then why not just have the emeralds come to you?" Applejack pondered.

"That's not what I meant by control emerald, I meant control in terms of control of power, controlling the energy of the emeralds, I can either make them dead as a doorstep or powerful enough to take down Dark Gaia, which is essentially the equivalent to a God of Evil, who lives in the planets core" Knuckles said.

"Woah that's a lot of power!" Applejack said, her mouth agape.

"That's why you need a POWERhouse like Knuckles to HOUSE all that power" I said, trying to make them laugh with my puns, they admittedly smirked but then their smirks turned to disapproving shakes of the head.

"Please god no don't PUNish us with these bad PUNchlines" Knuckles said, mockingly.

"What you got to say for yourself PUNk?" Applejack said, to which we all started balling out in laughter.

 **Rouge's Club (Rarity's POV)**

I woke up in my bed, and in an instant started to get dressed, and after I took a shower I had a double take, as I couldn't feel my fore hooves anymore underneath me, I now fully awake and panicked looked at my body and was still shock at my transformation into a white panther, I had short whiskers and very pulled back ears and sharp nails on my feet and hands. Of course my physical features and beauty stayed intact but I was still shocked by this sudden development.

I thought I was the only one with a shock that morning but that theory was trashed by a high pitched wail coming from the other room. I turned to see Rainbow Dash had been turned into a hedgehog like Sonic's clones. She looked at me with a face of surprising fear, which was unnatural she was usually so calm and collected and held her insecurities well, but at that moment do one thing.

That was scream.

 **Another chapter done and I know, to answer your question, this is a side story to my original story of Sonic: Dimensional Chaos. I myself am still going to writing stories like this, but I wanted to ask, do you want me to delve into other universes when this is said and done?**

 **And also this is just a plan I have of the story, not going to really anything but let's just say Armies of Darkness and Light collide, would you want to see Mario, Shulk and other Nintendo characters from Smash Bros to appear in the final battle, I'll let you all decide by sending me comments and reviews.**

 **Am really happy that many of you like this, just wondering will Joshscorcher ever read this and like this concept and story? Probably not, also with my story of Sonic: Dimensional Chaos, if any of you have connections with Wooden Toaster, BronyDancePartySystem and The Living Tombstone could you possibly direct them into the view of this story.**

 **I know you'll probably hate me for this but I was thinking of having them have their Rainbow Factory F***ed up personalities and make them antagonist and also have history with the Main Six and the rest of Equestria. That is all I want to do, incorporate the fandom in some way into this indifferent writer's story.**

 **This is Crimson Bur signing off till next time peace!**


	5. Chaos Forms

**Chapter 5: Chaos Forms?**

 **Tails' Workshop (NO POV)**

Tails and Lightning were both taken aback by Twilight's sudden change. And as she started to wake up and take a look at her hands and shoes, which were the same as Tails' shoes, she started to freak out.

"Ahh! What happened to me?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, I'm surprised you didn't change into an animal form like us sooner like the way we became human in your world" Lightning replied.

"Twilight calm down! We'll figure this out, ok?" Tails said his hands put up in a fashion of trying to act calm.

"Why did I turn into a fox?" Twilight asked frantically. But at that moment Tails' wrist watch activated and a transmission from the 3 other places that the Chaos Kids had been sent to alongside the Members of the Main Six, with the exception of Rouge's place.

"Guys what's wrong?" Tails asked, to which Knuckles replied first.

"Nothing wrong Tails just decided to call to talk to you about bringing Applejack and Crimson together with the group so we can discuss about what to do for Sonic". Tails immediately relaxed at this knowledge, though he also saw Pinkie come up on his screen.

"Hello Tails! Just wanted to tell you Tangy-Wangy is asleep and Amy and me will be coming to yours to help you with Sonic!"  
Tails, again relaxed at this information, until Cream appeared on the wrist watch.

"Tails! Miss Fluttershy got turned into a Rabbit like me!" Cream exclaimed.

"Ok Cream just come to my lab with her and Jade and I'll see what I can do" Tails replied.

"Ok, see ya soon" Cream replied before Pinkie, Knuckles and Cream logged out of their communication.

 **Tails' Workshop (Half an Hour later)**

"So you just woke up like this?" Knuckles asked to Twilight and Fluttershy, to which they both nodded.

"What I want to know is why?" Tails pondered.

"I don't know what happened to us Tails, I don't even get Rarity's Transformation, all of ours were people close to us, I mean mine was a hedgehog, like Sonic, Fluttershy was a Rabbit, that could relate to either Angel or Vanilla or Cream but I don't know why Rarity got turned into a cat, unless maybe you were thinking of Opalescence?" Rainbow wondered.

"Yes I was dreaming of Opal" Rarity confirmed

"I was thinking of my little Angel, since I missed him too" Fluttershy admitted.

"Well that at least gives us context as to what made the transformation different for each of you, but now we need to learn what caused the transformation." Tails replied.

"Hm weird…" Lightning mused.

"What? What's wrong? What can you feel?" Twilight asked.

"Your bodies are emitting energy similar to the Chaos Emeralds, but the only chaos sources you were around were me and in Applejack's case the Master Emerald" Lightning responded.

"Maybe that affected you in some way?" Crimson theorized.

"That could be the case, but I'll have to conduct some tests to make sure" Tails said acceptingly.

"Hold on you expect me to be a science experiment in one of your hair brain schemes? You have got another coming, I absolutely not, as a lady and a women of standards be part of this" Rarity objected.

"'Lady Rarity' I must inform you that the information we may gain from you may be the most beneficial and important part of this, so I would beg you to reconsider, if only to display true ladyship, a lady shows no fear in discovering new things and must be ready to face problems head on!" Lightning coaxed, knowing that Rarity would fall for his trap.

"You believe me not a lady?" Rarity said, in outward disgust.

"Of course not, I just wish that since you are a princess in your world, am I correct? That you would lay aside all courtesy and social expectation to conduct a test to determine, what has enhanced your beauty" Lightning said winking at her, to which she immediately blushed.

"E-enhanced my beauty? You think I am beautiful?" Rarity shakily asked.

"Yes, you are the most beautiful feline and most beautiful mare I have ever seen, though naturally you look more appealing now than before, due to you becoming a mobian like myself, though I would hate to see, a pretty gem such as yourself, go without proper treatment, if you wish I will accompany you into Tails' invention and keep you safe, as there is no other princess or in my eyes 'Queen' I would rather serve" Lightning finished.

Rarity immediately blushed to the point of her being easily comparable with Crimson or Knuckles' fur. "N-n-nnno, I'll shall be fine on my own, thank you Lightning" Rarity said, unable to take Lightning's sweet talk and courting attitude. She stepped into the machine alone, still wearing her blush as tightly as the clothes she wore.

"Hold on a sec, how come me and Pinkie didn't change at all?" Applejack asked.

"I can imagine it had something to do with you being stronger than the others, and therefore must have a natural somewhat immunity to Chaos energy, that or the Master Emerald imparted some of its positive power to you, but I'd go with the first theory" Jade answered.

"As for Pinkie, well maybe her positive aura prevented her from being affected? Or maybe she's just an outlier" Lightning added.

"Fluttershy, could you get into Tails' machine so we can get to the bottom of this?" Jade politely asked.

"I guess I could" Fluttershy simply replied.

"Thanks Flutters" Jade said, to which Fluttershy blushed.

 **10 minutes later**

After the machine had analysed Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight, they were admittedly confused as to the data that Tails' machine had produced, though he read it as though it was as easy to read as English. "How did you know?!" Tails asked.

"Who are you talking to Tails?" Crimson asked.

"Lightning, how did you deduce the cause of the transformations?" Tails asked.

"Any of us can guess the power source as long as it has some link to chaos, but really Rainbow guessed most of it, I only determined the source of the transformation" Lightning replied modestly.

"Oh look, the egomaniac actually is modest to something" Crimson mocked.

"Don't get used to it" Lightning shot back.

"So you're saying these forms are based on these 'Chaos Emeralds'?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes and no, they are based off the Chaos Force, these forms can utilize either Positive or Negative Chaos energy, because you're alignment is neutral" Tails replied.

"Chaos Force?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, the Chaos Emeralds are a Chaos Source, if you use their energy, for example to Chaos Control then that's not the Chaos Force, the Chaos Force is mostly used by Shadow, who has not only a link to the Chaos Force, but also can use the Chaos Emeralds to boost his abilities, you've become just like him" Tails explained.

"Hm, well if that's the case then at least we can train you in using these powers" Crimson offered.

"Ok sure, what are we gonna learn first?" The chaos-infused ponies asked.

"Well, let's go to a wide open space to train first, since we don't want Tails' workshop to get damaged" Lightning replied.

 **Ruins of Eggmanland**

"What is this place?" Rainbow asked.

"Well this place 'was' a brimming amusement park from hell, but now it's a wide open wasteland" Lightning replied.

"And we're going to train here?" Rarity questioned, in tone of disbelief.

"Yes, might as well, makes sure that no-one is here and no-one gets hurt by our attacks" Crimson replied.

"Ok, we can stop walking now" Tails said, to which everyone stopped, except the three clones as the turned to face the group of chaos powered females.

"Ok, first off, we'll teach you the first move that Sonic learned from Chaos and Tikal" Crimson explained.

"And that would be?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"CHAOS TELEPORT!" Crimson replied, and in an instance he was on one of the frame works of the buildings, visible to all the girls.

"So you can teleport now? Pssssh, Twilight can do more impressive stuff than that" Rainbow scoffed. Crimson smirked a bit at Rainbow's cockiness as it reminded him of Sonic, and that was both a welcoming and haunting feeling.

What the girls saw next, shocked them to the core, Crimson ran forward towards them from the frame work and in an instance disappeared, only to appear behind them and still be carrying the momentum he had when he was up at the framework. Then he yelled out "Chaos Punch!" and his hand lit up red and he struck the building behind them and in a second the whole building glowed red, and crumbled.

Crimson's smirk was seen all the while as Crimson just turned around like he wasn't even phased by that. "Can her magic do that?" Crimson asked, to which Rainbow's mouth refused to close and she just looked on as the building crumbled to the ground.

"That was me at around 1%, you don't want to see what 100% can do" Crimson bragged.

"That was 1%!?" Rainbow yelled.

"Yep, though you already know it, don't get on my bad side" Crimson warned.

"Ok, Shadow 2.0, let's not try to scare the girls into jetting from our dimension and just leaving us to go back their dimension all at once, OK?" Jade sassed.

"How will we be able to do that?!" Rarity said, in doubt.

"It's not that hard, Lady Rarity. First off, you need to learn how to harness Chaos energy, just thinking of good feelings, good things, positive things, and if you want to use negative energy, think negatively" Lightning said, charmingly.

"Ok, here goes…" Rarity started to close her eyes and imagine positive things and at once she could feel this weird buzz of something around her.

"Good Rarity, now if you feel that good feeling of a kind of buzz in the back of your head then just place your hands out and try to make that buzz flow through your arms to your wings" Lightning explained, as best he could.

At that moment, her hands started to glow with light and she released a big blast of energy that hit a building beside her and at once it fell to the ground.

Everyone's eyes were on Rarity as she looked sheepishly at everyone and only uttered an "Oops".

 **Another Chapter done, completed this whilst at my Uncle's house, who by the way is very vague about where his house, is we spent half an hour looking for his place, HALF AN HOUR!**

 **In my opinion that is way too long, he didn't even give us the right postcode, pretty unorganized if you asked me, I think I'll have to go to his clinic as I may have come down with Unorganized-itis, usually brought on by one family member who forgets the postcode!**

 **In any case, tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think I could do to improve this story, I won't continue my original story until I have been contacted by Wooden Toaster, Living Tombstone, Mic the Microphone, and Brony Dance Party System, to tell me that their OC's are ok for use in my story as I feel that just cramming them into a story that they may not like or may say it is a very bad fanfic, is just being very entitled. I will make another story, in another universe of a different shipping of Sonblaze, or Just a plain universe of Sonic, or FNAF. Hope you enjoyed and now I'm going to kill my Uncle, for giving me this virus have a Great Day. ALICK!**


	6. Chaos Crew

Chapter 6: Chaos Crew

 **2 days since the main six got their new forms, Ruins of Eggmanland (No POV)**

There was silence all around in the deserted amusement park. No sound was heard at all. Until a blast of white energy came shooting through the ruins, only to stopped by a sudden hand appearing, but glowing with yellow energy.

"Very good Lady Rarity, you may just be a little better than me, if only a little" Lightning laughed, to which Rarity appeared from the mist that the Amusement Park was producing, wearing a smirk similar to Lightning's.

"Well if you're so sure, why don't we finish this little dance?" Rarity said, smirk never leaving her face. At once both Lightning and Rarity, speed towards each other and both fists that they had drawn had collided, only for a giant explosion to occur, both stand up tall, never having their serious looks leave their faces.

They turned around, looking with smiles of happiness appearing on their face. "That was a close one Rarity, you nearly had me on that one, good show!" Lightning said.

"So I'm nearly to your limit then?" Rarity hopefully asked.

"No, I'd have to say your around 10% of my limit, sorry about lying, but it was the only way to get you to train" Lightning said, scratching the back of his head, expecting Rarity to lose her mind, as he had told her that she was around 90% his limit last time they fought.

"I'm fine with that handsome, you didn't need to lie, we've come to that stage that we can trust each other I assume" Rarity calmly replied.

 **Flashback to 2 days ago**

"Well it seems like I'll be training you Rarity, how do you feel about that, Rarity?" Lighting said, only to find that Rarity had vanished, luckily he could feel her kinetic energy, starting to move away from him, in an eastward direction. He followed the energy signal till he eventually looked to find Rarity's familiar white fur colour. "Rarity! What are you doing?" He asked, to which she looked at him with a rapid shake of the head.

"I won't be as good as you, EVER, so I figure why even have me around right?" She replied.

"Out of all of Sonic's clones I'm the least experienced in my chaos abilities, so you may get close to my limit very easily, heck you may even be better than me" Lightning replied, as he showed her the 'full extent' of his power, and blasted the building and it crumbled just like when Crimson struck it, but a lot slower. "That's all I can really muster, I mean you could probably do better than that" Lightning said modestly.

"Ok fine I'll do it as long as you go easy on me" Rarity said.

"What are you talking about? Any easier and it would be like a mosquito bite" Lightning replied.

"Yeah right, give me your best shot!" Rarity ordered.

"Uh yes!" He replied, as he charged towards her, suppressing his energy almost till it didn't exist. Only to be caught off guard by her catching his arms and kneeing him in the gut and kicking him away. She was surprised, as she thought that he would've taken her out, but she was surprisingly holding her own against him.

"Come on take this seriously!" Rarity yelled.

"I am!" He lied.

 **End of Flashback**

"Hehe, sorry I just thought if you thought I was on your same level you'd have no problem" Lightning replied, narrowly avoiding a punch directed to him but Rainbow Dash, who then kept trying to hit him blasted him away with a blue energy blast.

"She shoots, she scores!" Rainbow yelled as she put her hands up to make a goal post.

"Ugh, great now I've got Sonic 2.0 to deal with" Lightning said, holding his hands outwards and started spinning them rapidly, in the direction of the two girls, both of them being blown away by the sudden strong whirl of winds they were hit by.

 _Shouldn't be too hard to take them both on,_ Lightning thought as they started charging down, both looking to fight him again. Both girls slammed into the ground, shaking and cracking the very foundations of their battleground. Lightning was used to this feeling, after all he knew how powerful Chaos was if truly pushed to its limit.

"Oh you're in for it now Light!" Rainbow stated.

"Bring it on if you really think you can take me" Lightning replied, getting ready to block their attacks. He expertly dodged their attempts to land a hit, but then grabbed Rainbow's leg as she unraveled from her ball form and threw her away, leaving Rarity face to face with Lightning.

Though not for long as both girls moved away from Lightning and linked arms before, in unison started yelling "Speeding Chaos Slasher!" Their bodies lit up blue and white and in an instant they were transformed into a combined twister of navy and white, spinning towards Lightning, he could feel the tug of their winds, and immediately put his hands out in a way a though he was going to catch a ball.

The combined attack struck Lightning's hands with such force that the building started crumbling at the energy this clash was creating. Lightning's face started to show strain as the girls attack actually started to cause a bit of trouble, but he upped the juice to around 35% and in an instance their attack started to slow in speed, to which they also started to turn up their power to keep their attack going.

Lightning could feel the girls' rise in power which caused his hands to start lose grip, but he held on, then turning his power to around 45% and their attack started slowing in speed, to the point where they had reached their limit, they started dropping their energy, and became visible to Lightning, though since he could process things faster than light he even see them in their twister attack.

Lightning fell to the ground, slightly exhausted and started smirking at the girls. "Well done, you nearly got to half my max that time, just a little more practice and you'll be better than me in no time" He praised, only to be knocked down by Applejack now in a dog form, as she had been transformed yesterday into someone relevant to her.

"I reckon we already got ya beat Light" Applejack mocked, as Lightning was down on the ground.

"You didn't beat Crimson, Jade or Tang yet so I…" Lightning began, only to be crushed by the aforementioned hedgehogs, leaving them humiliated and on the floor in a daze.

"You were saying sugar?" Applejack questioned.

Lightning got up, alongside his brothers and then retorted "We were going easy on you, if we went 100% we'd be scared about hurting you since we care about you… I-I mean we wouldn't want you to give up because of our awesomeness! Yeah that's it"

"Is that a challenge?" Rainbow said, getting vexed at Lightning ego display.

"Ok let's put this into perspective for you, let's have all of you try and take down Crimson at 100% or a little less for everyone besides Applejack, since she's the strongest out of all of you" Jade proposed.

"This should be a fun butt kicking" Rainbow cockily replied.

"For me" Crimson added.

"Oh it is on now!" Rainbow said, as she sped towards Crimson fist ready to collide with his body. Crimson put out his pinkie finger and nonchalantly stopped her attack, yawning to show his disinterest in her. To which she bared her teeth at him, and started attacking more furiously, only for Crimson to dodged every single one of her attacks.

"Stand still!" She yelled, to which Crimson granted her request by standing still and taking a big hit directly to his face, and he didn't even flinch, didn't turn her way, he just kept still, before staring directly at her, to see her shocked face.

"That almost kind of hurt" Crimson simply stated, hitting Rainbow Dash and forcing her back with just a jab at her, and even though it looked as though it hadn't done that much damage she fell to the ground unconscious. The rest of her friends looked on at Crimson as he didn't even look tired. Pretty soon all of the Mane 5 were now attacking Crimson and he just simply dodged all of their attacks and within a few minutes of fighting all of the Mane 6 were on the ground unconscious. Crimson still looked as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Hm serves them right for getting cocky" Crimson stated, walking over to his brothers.

"They'd never beat us, because we're the Chaos Crew" Tang replied.

"I like Chaos Kids better, I guess if Tails figures out his connection and soon we get more people gaining a link to Chaos energy then I guess we could call ourselves the Chaos Crew" Lightning added.

Over in the distance they could see two figures, both hedgehogs, looking directly at them, with what would appear to be a malevolent intent. "Chaos Control" One of the figures stated and immediately they were gone, only to appear in front of the group.

"I had sensed a large concentration of Chaos Energy, I suppose you would be the source?" A black fur hedgehog with red streaks adorning his quills questioned

"Are you friend or foe?" the white fur hedgehog, who was standing beside the black hedgehog asked.

"How do you not recognize us Silver? We're the ones that saved you from Eggman, alongside Sonic, remember Shadow?" Crimson replied.

"Hm, yes I seem to remember you being his clones correct?" Shadow replied, wanting to see if he had guessed right.

"Yes, we're clones of the original Sonic, I am Lightning, he's Crimson, that's Jade and this guy's called Tang" Lightning explained pointing to each clone as he said their names.

"I can see you can control Chaos Energy" Shadow examined.

"Yes we are more in tune with our Chaos Powers, since we're made of the stuff" Crimson confirmed.

"You use moves I've never seen before, could you teach some?" Shadow asked.

"Yay now we can have a Chaos Crew!" Tang yelled.

"Ugh, no just no" Lightning groaned.

"You have powers of Psychokinesis right?" Crimson asked Silver.

"Yes, I don't need Chaos Powers, since I have it, I'm wondering how it would stack up against someone like you" Silver replied

"Bring it on" Crimson said, as he readied himself for battle, looking at Silver, his cocky grin never leaving his face.

 **Another Chapter of this side story finished, sorry I have not released a new chapter I'll decide to stop eventually and start focusing on crappy schoolwork for GSCE's.**

 **I have had a crazy summer, coming to terms with my constant ass licking behavior towards my father at Soul Survivor, because I'd always try to impress my dad.**

 **Regardless the friends I met set it straight for me to stop trying to please him, because I'll never meet his standards. Additionally I will just continue my main story regardless of consent by the people I mentioned, since it causes blocks of story to be hinged on the acceptance of specific people.**

 **In other words I should just keep making this story, then get a following and then I can let them decide.**

 **Also just be more active in the comment section, voice your constructive criticisms, I can't get better if you guys don't tell me to improve in certain areas. I want to have this story be one of the greats.**

 **As the old saying goes, "To be a Winner, you've got to lose a lot"**

 **Anyway besides this I wish you all the best, my audience, this is Crimson Blur signing off for now PEACE!**


	7. Let's Save Sonic

**Eggmanland (NO POV)**

Both Hedgehog were glaring at each other with a sparring, friendly rivalry, almost to show they had respect for each other, but weren't going to pull any punches. "Good luck" Silver simply stated.

"Same to you" Crimson said, walking away, to his non-existent corner, ready to come out fighting.

When both hedgehogs got to their sides of the their arena, having removed the girls from the the middle of the battle ground, they turned to face each other, Silver charged at Crimson, lifting as many boulders as he could, and aiming them all at him, whilst Crimson arrogantly yawned and paid no head to Silver, only to be gone in the blink of an eye and reappear behind him.

In an instant the boulders were destroyed! Before Silver could react Crimson hit him far away and he came out with scratch marks and showing off wear and tear. "Don't rush in to things without a battle plan Silver, I could see your attacks coming from a mile away, True not every enemy you face will be me, being able to stop time for an indefinite number of attoseconds and being able to kick your psychokinetic butt, back to the future."

 **See what I did there?**

"Shut up!" Silver said, teleporting to Crimson and trying to strike him again, only for Crimson to catch his psychic- charged fist and kicked him in the gut.

"You're outmatched Silver, understand you can't get a one up on me, I can see the way you move and due to me being the power variant clone of Sonic, I know how to use my power and I know how to direct you on your attacks and when you should aim them. OK first off, you see that my feet are still on the ground, you can focus on holding my feet to the ground, since i outmaneuver you by a landslide. you should be destroying my assets and what makes me a better fighter than you" Crimson explained, punching Silver away and just waiting for the rubble he'd been set under remove itself from him.

"Argh! Psycho-Wave! He yelled, releasing a wave of psychokinetic energy in vertical and horizontal fashions, and Crimson jumped up, only to be enclosed in his psychic grip.

"Hm, good move, if I didn't see it coming from a mile away, now your going to try to attack me with your psycho blades right?" Crimson assumed. Leaving Silver speechless, if only for a few seconds.

"Whatever, you can't escape, it's no use, give up!" Silver protested.

"I can't escape you say? OK let me show how wrong you are!" Crimson said, before going into a spindash form and started moving erratically, and pushing Silver's concentration to it's limit. Eventually breaking free of his control, just in time to not get gored by the blades.

"Let me show you how to fight" Crimson offered, as Silver recoiled in the sudden shock. Crimson ran towards him and struck him to the face, sending him a good few miles away. And in one fell swoop Silver was seemingly unconscious. "Guess there is a reason Sonic never took you seriously" Crimson stated, as he let Silver's unconscious body fall.

"The guy leaves himself wide open, it's surprising that he hadn't been taken out of commission a long time ago" Crimson bragged.

When all was said and done, , the girls and Silver waking up, and wondering where they were and being reminded how badly they had been beaten, by just Crimson, they all asked the same question;

"When will we get the Chaos Emeralds?"

To which the 'Chaos Crew' explained about them all ready getting them by the time they started fighting. "So when are we going?" Rainbow asked.

"Whenever you want to, we won't force you to go, and it's just us going anyway" Jade replied.

"I want to go too, to see if my brother is OK" Tails reasoned.

"That seems OK, in all honesty I think I'll stay here and teach Shadow and Silver some new tricks and some way to defend themselves on the battlefield, then we'll follow you through the portal, to Equestria, your pony version, that sound OK?" Crimson asked.

"Yes, that's OK, we'll need to find a way to stay in contact" Twilight suggested.

"Done, it's a two way dimensional communicator, I made it in the time it took you guys to wake up, it'll allow you to communicate with us regardless of what dimension we end up,we'll inform you each day how we're doing, I made one for everyone, here you guys go" Lightning said, which made Tails look at him with a disheartened face.

 _Once this is all said and done, will Sonic stay with us or will he leave to be with these ponies, and what if Lightning becomes a better help than I am_ Tails thought.

"OK guys enough talk let's go to Equestria" Jade stated, conjuring a portal from his own chaos energy, and in a indescribable minute of wariness they left the world they knew heading to a Equestria.

 **In Equestria**

At once the group reverted to their human forms, Tails being a medium sized kid, with blonde hair, the same red and white traditional sneakers, a white short sleeved top and a yellow jacket alongside yellow jean shorts. "Ok let's find Sonic, we should go to the school first" Crimson suggested.

"Yes, Crimson if you would be so kind..." Twilight hinted. Crimson immediately caught on to what she wanted him to do and at once he yelled out.

"Chaos Teleport" and in a mere nanoseconds they were gone, only to reappear in the school, being subjected to weird stares all around, until a eventual red skinned country teenager, a rainbow skinned punk rocker and a clear cut gentleman of a teenager came up the group, and immediately grabbed Tang, Lightning and Jade.

"Leave this place and never go anywhere near our sisters again" The three boys threatened, to which the Chaos Kids weren't going to take lying down.

"What are you going to do about it?" They malevolently replied, near darkness overcoming their irises, and in that moment they started summoning wind around them and this made the boys back off in fear. The Chaos Kids gave them a soul killing glare that threatened to eviscerate them right then and there.

"Guys settle down! Please... for us..." The girls begged, to which they obeyed.

"Listen Big Mac, I will get your sister back" Applejack stated.

"But you are my sister aren't ya?" He asked. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not Applejack, I'm from another world, we all are from the World of Equestria, sorry, but we wanted to ask where is Maurice?" She sadly questioned.

"He said... that his mission calls him away from this place and he could never fit in... Please get my sister back" He stated depressingly, almost causing tears to fall from his eyes.

"We promise" The girls stated, stepping back from their brothers and joining with the 'Chaos Crew'.

"He's not here, he's in Equestria, most likely to fight Tirek on his own" Twilight stated looking sadly at the boy's faces.

"How did he get there in the first place? Ugh, a question for another day, OK can I place a hand on you to read your mind and pinpoint where Equestria is?" Jade asked.

"Sure" Fluttershy said, offering her petite hand to his, and in that moment they connected, he gained the info on what he wanted and so created another portal, all of them jumping in and leaving the students of the school to watch in awe at the sudden display.

 **Outside the Everfree Forest**

At once the group again stepped out of the portal onto their home ground. Twilight turned to face the boys and opened her mouth to speak.

"Guys you'd probably want to turn into ponies to blend in with the civilians to keep a low profile, and not cause such a commotion" She advised.

"Sure, me and the group can transform, since your harmonic world does not change our appearance" Lightning agreed, placing his hand on Tails and at once they all transformed; Lightning transformed into a yellow furred Zebra with lightning strike patterns across his whole body and a thunderbolt type of mane, Jade transformed into of course a Jade colored earth pony with a rough mane that gave him the look of a rugged gentlepony, and finally Tang transformed into a amber and cobalt Alicorn. And finally Tails transformed into a yellow pegasus with a sleek looking mane.

Of course, 'The Main Six, having gained their Alicorn forms before leaving Equestria in the two year gap stuck out like sore thumbs, very graceful and beautiful beyond compare, to which all the boys looked at the girls, and had their mouth's slightly agape at their transformation into Alicorns, until Tang decided to kill the mood.

"Aww man, this is terrible!" Tang complained.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Now I won't be able to called Tang since i'm no longer orange!" He whined.

"Really? That's your concern, not with finding our creator and making sure he's ok? Wow Tang you are really selfish" Jade stated.

"Of course I'm concerned for Sonic, but still what good will that be if I can't keep my name?" He retorted.

"Then keep your name, you don't have to change it" Lightning suggested, to which his hand received a powerful grip, as Tang started shaking him vigorously.

"Thanks Light, see that's why your my buddy" Tang said, having crushed Lightning's hand.

"Ouch, yeah... you're welcome" He replied, nursing his hand.

"OK let's talk to the princess" Applejack stated, to which everyone nodded their heads and set off from the Everfree Forest to confront Twilight's old teacher.


	8. Chaos Training

**Chapter 8: Chaos Training**

 **Mobius, after Twilight goes to Equestria (Crimson POV)**

Confused? Yeah basically the writer has decided to show you how I made Shadow and Silver more awesome.

We approached the master emerald shrine with haste as we were seeking training from Chaos and Tikal, the psychokinetic white furred hedgehog who I thrashed a few days ago opened his mouth to talk. "So where are we going? I mean I get it's to the master emerald shrine, but what are we hoping to find there?" Sliver questioned.

"Some old friends and your new teachers" I replied simply.

"New teachers for us… This'll be fun" Shadow adamantly stated, unaware of who he would soon be facing. Regardless we got to the shiniest rock in the universe and at once I used the sacred prayer of the Echidna's to cause the 'teachers' to come out. Obviously I was expecting Shadow and Silver to be shocked, which they were.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you conjure Chaos?! He'll kill us all!" Shadow angrily questioned.

"Listen! He's not here to hurt us, regardless of what he may have done in the past, you can't hold it against him now… How are you Chaos?" I asked, ignoring Shadow's outburst and Silver's lack of breath from gasping at my action.

"I'm fine, same as always confined to this damn emerald all the time, how have you been? I see you brought Shadow and Silver" Chaos said, his liquid form rising from the ground and forming into his zero form.

"Yeah, I'd hope you'd train them, see there this guy who's really bad, he's from another dimension and he may have Sonic's chaos power, I want to ensure the survival of Mobius by having these guys trained up and ready to face him, that cool?" I asked, to which the viscous form of the chaos nodded.

"I'll train them, so long as Shadow doesn't try to put a chaos spear in my back… Come with me… CHAOS ABSORPTION!" Chaos said and in an instance we disappeared from the world around us and were in the Garden of Chaos.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked.

"The centre of all chaos, in this world, logic doesn't make sense so keep alert we're going to Chaos Meadow to train alongside Tikal" I replied, to which the two hedgehogs were so confused I could literally see lost written above their heads.

"I know, this won't make sense but try and process it… we're here" I said as we stopped walking.

"We're where?" Silver questioned.

"The Chaos Meadow, a place full of Chaos energy, here chaos energy is abundant and you can use it , even when you don't want to, look at your hands" I told them, they obeyed and reeled back in shock at the sight of their chaos aura's being so bright.

"How? This is chaos energy? There's no way I could ever hold this much power, I'd soon destroy the world" Shadow said shocked that his power had risen to such great lengths.

"My psychokinetic powers seem altered somehow, they seem stronger, I can't feel them tug on me, it feels normal" Silver said, also shocked by the recent discovery.

"You're both being energized here… Shadow in the Chaos realm your power rightfully has the ability to destroy the solar systems if you let it… take a breath and hone this energy to be your own… calm your body and visualize what you want to happen… let's start with some targets… Try and hit these with your chaos spear" I said, making several enormous columns appear before Shadow, as he charged up his energy and let loose a chaos spear, which annihilated the columns when it made contact with one of the columns and split into many.

"Whoa… this is the power of chaos? It's so bizarre, before I thought I was the most powerful… I NEVER KNEW WHAT POWER WAS!" Shadow said, a dark red aura consuming him as he grew more malevolent.

"Shadow calm down, and keep your head levelled, if you don't control yourself you will destroy everything in this realm, your Chaos Blast's are now the size of a country, your chaos spears could annihilate a range of mountains in one go… You need to keep your energy in check otherwise the negative energy will consume you" I explained, getting Shadow's dark aura to fade as he returned to normal.

"That… was… bliss… that power… that beautiful power" Shadow said, bloodlust evident in his voice.

"Shadow if you let that power go to your head outside of the master emerald you'll have the power to annihilate galaxies" I replied, to which he calmed down. "Silver lift that world off in the distance" I said, and he again obeyed, looking to the planet and visualizing that he controlled it and in that instant his hands started glowing his familiar cyan shade and in a few seconds that same aura surrounded that planet.

"Whoa… I can't believe I can the pressure of an entire world, I can feel the rushing water's the rocky chasms I could fold the universe to my will I could do anything" Silver shocking stated.

"Yes, the chaos energy in this realm is energizing you to what your full potential could be, you should be lucky you didn't absorb the Super Emeralds, you'd be unstoppable, but enough chat, we'll teach you to control your powers, Chaos and I will be your opponents, and don't worry we can take whatever you can dish out, this is just to allow to control your energies better in the real world, so ready or not here we come!" I said, running straight for Shadow and Chaos heading towards Silver.

 **13 hours later**

Shadow had picked up his new abilities like a pro, mastering teleportation within the first few hours of attacking me, and now he was on a whole different plane able to fight at light speed, with no problem and using chaos blades and chaos rifles and pistols as though it was nothing, his power kept rising but even with that increase he still kept his cool and didn't let the energy go to his head or consume him. Silver was doing surprising well as well, compared to the first thrashing I gave him; he was intercepting and deflecting Chaos' projectiles. Shadow and I clashed again, striking like percussive drum beat in motion. We kept attacking like madmen, never giving in and almost like there was something possessing us to fight.

"Ready to end this?" I asked, looking to Shadow as I was sent back and him alongside me in the opposite direction.

"Ready when you are, knockoff faker" Shadow said, charging at me, and me following that same movement. We collided in the air our powers equal, as we both turned up the juice, I was around my 20% I could see Shadow showing fatigue and battle scars as we kept this up.

"Argh! You will not beat me!" Shadow angrily stated, allowing his full potential to show, and forcing me to turn up the juice even further amping myself up to 40% power, slowing Shadow down, and now he looked even more fatigued, until eventually he ran out of gas and collapsed.

"Shadow, that was good match, you got up to my 40% mark with you going all out, I'm sorry to be so powerful, it's just my embodiment. You put up a damn good fight, I'd say in Super form you'd able to push me to 60%" I replied.

"It's not your fault, you're just better than me since you are the chaos embodiment of power. Besides you'll make for a great battle partner in the real world, much more than faker ever did" Shadow replied smiling at me with a exhausted smirk as he lay in the grass. Silver's battle ended with a draw between Chaos and Silver as Silver collided with Chaos and both burned out, which I thought would be really hard for Chaos since he is made of water, but whatever.

"Let's head back and head to Equestria, we'll be able to see 'faker' and the others and the products of your training, see ya later Tikal, Chaos I'm sorry for your loss" I said, as I pulled Shadow and Silver back into the psychical world.

"Whoa, it's like no time has passed at all" Silver said

"No, time has passed, 13 minutes have passed, but in the chaos realm that was 13 hours, time moves differently in our worlds, and the time in one world is directly proportionate to the time in another. "Let's head to Equestria, now put your hand out and grasp the air, after that envision Sonic's energy and you'll go to wherever he is, you guys go there first I've gotta bring Tails' mech to the battle" I explained, as I rushed off to Tails Workshop, grabbing the mech with one hand and hauling it out of his workshop, though a note catches his eye, he reads it and this is what it reads;

 _My name is Tails Prower, as of late I've been more resentful to my childhood hero and best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, and with him gone from this world, I can't help but feel happy, I loved him, but he kept his history secret and for that I can never forgive him. He knows my history and how my hearts been broken, he knows how I hated him for nearly dying on me and he knows that I hate his ego, but recently I've started to feel really good when I start hating him, it's almost euphoric and glorious beyond belief, I can't tell him he'll have me sent off to the loony bin or maybe he'll just abandon me, like he did Sally. Aunt Sally didn't deserve his anger, I've hated him for that too. But now, I can almost feel a darkness in my thoughts, in my eyes and mind and most recently in my words, I know he's a hero, but now I want to be the villain and show him my pain and anger and make him pay for his crimes._

 _Tails Prower_

 _Soon to be the devil's advocate._

Needless to say this got me scared, if he truly was linked to Chaos energy, this would prove to bring out his evil and more deadly, his dark form. Wasting no time I headed through a portal of my own creation, with Tails' mech in hand, wanting to confront Tails on the matter, ensuring that I had taken the paper with me, to show my understanding of his problems. If this escalated I would fear that Tails and Sonic would kill one another, the best of brothers, being destroyed by the same energy they are both linked to,

How poetic.

 **Here's another chapter of my side story, I'm only going to continue this if A) I get requested to and B) If I feel it would be a way of switching perspectives on the story, regardless I'm going to stop making this story for a while, not due to lack of ideas, or the threat of termination of this story, but due to other stories on Wattpad, taking up that time I'd usually use to write these stories.**

 **Both are original pieces I made, one is a story of angels the other is a hulk fanfiction, I'm thinking of moving it to but I will only do that when I get a few more chapters in to each. Also side note, my Wattpad name is CrimsonBlur1999, if you want to check out those stories be my guest.**

 **Also January is nearly up and I still haven't gotten any talks by anyone of the Ships, I'll go over it again, and you only have 9 days to let me know, whether you want the traditional ships of SonicxMLP fanfics being; Knuckles and Applejack, or Twilight and Tails, or Fluttershy and Tails, I'm totally flexible and not a people pleaser just want to interact with my audience and get your opinion.**

 **I'm gonna end these stories… I hope by February, that includes this and the main story, but to speed this process I need an audience. I'll end on this one little note, Please favourite, comment/review and PM me for any ideas you have and if you wish to cast your vote, I'll be closing this voting crap on February 1st so yeah, goodbye guys for now.**


End file.
